


Un héroe común: epílogo

by sara_f_black



Series: Un hombre común [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, cuando Jane se queda trabajando de noche, aun le parece escuchar los pasos de Coulson acercándose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un héroe común: epílogo

**Author's Note:**

> POV Jane. Fin de la serie de viñetas basadas en la pareja Jane/Coulson, inspirada en la película Thor y retomando de manera ligeramente modificada los sucesos en Avengers. Retoma aspectos de las 6 viñetas (triología Un hombre común y triología Un héroe común).

A veces, cuando Jane se queda trabajando de noche, le parece escuchar los pasos de Coulson acercándose. Tiene las palabras justas para acusarlo nuevamente de haberle robado sus cosas cuando se habían conocido. Casi puede escuchar su respuesta. El eterno intercambio que no deja de repetirse aunque sea tan solo en su mente. 

Darcy trata de deshacerse de la taza de café extra que había llevado en su momento al laboratorio, esa con la que solía compartir con Coulson una bebida caliente en las madrugadas que el hombre pasaba de visita a Nuevo México. Jane no se lo permite. Le gusta verla allí en el armario, aunque no deje a nadie más usarla. 

Casi no va nunca al café al que solían ir juntos. Cuando lo hace, los recuerdos son más intensos. La promesa incumplida de él, la despedida nunca dicha de ella. 

Cuando trata con el nuevo agente de SHIELD que le corresponde de enlace, no suele discutir tanto como antes. No tiene la misma gracia hacerlo y todavía duele un poco recordar. Ha dejado de obtener todo lo que necesita, pero también se esfuerza más por trabajar al máximo con lo que tiene. 

Ahora entiende mejor lo que hace. Ya no la impresionan los superhéroes. Son grandes personas, grandes habilidades, grandes poderes, grandes responsabilidades. Son gente de otro mundo que tiene poco que ver con los mortales como ella. 

Su labor en SHIELD es algo más grande. No se limita a abrir puentes para dioses que pueden moverse solos. Ella también puede marcar la diferencia.

Los superhéroes existen, pero los héroes también, los que nacen de la gente común. Esos que no tienen nada más que su férrea convicción de hacer lo correcto aunque nadie llegue a saberlo. 

Ella tuvo la oportunidad de conocer uno.


End file.
